


[卡带]卡卡西的温馨睡前故事

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]卡卡西的温馨睡前故事

【这是一个真实的故事。】

 

「你要讲鬼故事吗？」

 

「你想听鬼故事吗？」

 

「我不想！」

 

「那好，我要讲鬼故事了。」

 

「……喂！卡卡西！」

 

【满心甜蜜的与新婚丈夫一起搬入新居，准备迎来幸福的婚姻生活的少年阿飞，却在入住以后发现自己的新家似乎有些诡异。】

 

「你等一下！少年？新婚丈夫？这是犯罪吧！」

 

「现在很流行人妻JK嘛，既然女子高中生可以做人妻那十六岁的男子高中生当然也可以啦。」

 

「十六岁？！果然男人喜欢的永远都是年轻漂亮的……」

 

「你也喜欢年轻漂亮的吗？」

 

「当然了，不然你以为我为什么会和你结婚？」

 

「不要在人家毫无心理准备的情况下说出这种渣男发言啊，带土！」

 

【起初，是在半夜里经常能够听到奇怪的动静。

 

啪嚓、啪嚓的脚步声，模模糊糊的叹息和轻细的饮泣声，有时睡着了甚至能够感觉到床前静静站立着一个沉默的黑影。阿飞非常害怕，他战战兢兢地把最近发生的怪事告诉了自己的丈夫，可是他的丈夫斯坎儿听完后不以为然地笑了笑，说这只是他精神紧张出现的幻觉：“是因为你最近太累了，好好休息一段时间就会没事了。”】

 

「一听就是敷衍。什么垃圾丈夫，他瞎吗为什么非要在垃圾桶里找男人。」

 

「这么说太过分了。阿飞脑子有点笨，没办法，看在他长得很可爱的份上原谅他吧。」

 

「你明明说得更过分吧！」

 

【后来，阿飞发现卧室的墙壁上多出了一个小洞。

 

不知道是什么时候出现的，里面一片漆黑，有时还会响起古怪的声音。最让人害怕的是，这个洞在一天天地变大。

 

第一天明明只有针孔那么大，后来越来越大、越来越大，已经有了一个成年男人手掌的大小。就好像……里面有什么东西，想要跑出来一样……

 

阿飞对斯坎儿说了关于这个洞的事，斯坎儿让他随便找点东西把洞挡住就好，不用管它。

 

阿飞不可能像他说的那样，挡住它假装它不存在。实在太害怕了，他决定把那个洞堵上。

 

在此之前，他要弄明白，那个洞里究竟有什么。】

 

「我猜他要死了。」

 

「阿飞那么可爱才不会死呢。」

 

「谁管他可不可爱，废物就该死。」

 

「别这么暴躁啊，带土。张嘴，啊——好吃吗？心情好点了吗？」

 

「……好吃，还要。」

 

「给你，给你，别舔我的手了。」

 

【这天是周末，斯坎儿临时要回公司加班，只有阿飞一个人在家。

 

他找来手电筒，小心翼翼地往洞里照了照。那个小洞无声地吞噬了所有的光线，它的内部仍然一片黑暗，什么都看不见，隐约能够听到呼呼的风声，还有低弱的呼吸声。

 

难道里面有什么活物吗？

 

阿飞的后背都被冷汗浸透了，他放下手电筒，硬着头皮把手伸进去试探性地四处摸了摸。里面很深，他什么都没有摸到，只摸到了这个小洞的内壁。光滑柔软，摸起来简直像是人类的皮肤，让他惊得汗毛直竖。

 

这个洞里到底有什么呢？

 

终于按捺不住自己的好奇心，他紧盯着漆黑的洞口，仿佛被它蛊惑了一般，慢慢把头伸了进去……】

 

「我就说他要死了！接下来是不是头会被里面的东西一口咬掉？」

 

「比那个更恐怖。」

 

「啊？！更、更恐怖？」

 

「带土，你在发抖吗？很害怕？」

 

「我没有！！！」

 

「那你为什么要抓着我的手？」

 

「我……我……我担心你会害怕不行吗！好了快闭嘴接着讲啦，笨蛋卡卡西！」

 

【什么都看不到……什么都没有。

 

阿飞总算从那种被迷惑的状态中清醒过来，意识到自己正在做什么，他吓得差点大叫出声，急急忙忙地想要往后退，这时意想不到的事情发生了。

 

他的头卡在了这个洞口里。

 

“救命！救命！谁来帮帮我！”他拼命挣扎着想要挣脱，挣扎了半天却只让自己被卡得更紧了。

 

逃脱失败，他急出了一身汗，整个人都陷入了绝望，流着泪喘息了好一会，忽然感觉到有一双手轻柔地抚过了他的后腰。

 

他以为是斯坎儿提前回来了，顿时高兴得止住眼泪，急切地叫道：“老公……”】

 

「你等一下！！！！！！」

 

「怎么了？有什么问题吗？」

 

「“老公”是什么啊！“老公”？！」

 

「很普通的称呼啊，还能体现出天真单纯的小人妻对丈夫的依赖，不是很好吗？」

 

「哪里好了好恶心！」

 

「我还挺喜欢的，也希望你什么时候能这么称呼我……」

 

「我才不会，绝对不会！太恶心了！不要随便在故事里加入你的个人性癖啊！」

 

「我不！我偏要！」

 

「卡卡西！！！」

 

【阿飞的喜悦没能持续多久。

 

斯坎儿早上出门前说过，公司的事务有些棘手，今天大概会很晚回来。他没有听到丈夫回家的门响，家里只有他一个人，那个东西不可能是他的丈夫。

 

那么……现在正在摸他的东西……到底是什么……

 

他害怕得再次抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，大颗大颗的眼泪顺着脸颊不停地往下滚落。他死死咬着唇，用颤抖的声音哽咽着央求道：“……不要……放开，放开我……”

 

那双手不仅没有离开，还变得更加放肆了，脱下他的裤子，肆无忌惮地揉捏着他柔软的臀肉。

 

十六岁便早早结婚成为人妻，日日夜夜都有性爱的滋润，阿飞身上有种特殊的混合了青涩与成熟、纯洁与放荡的魅力。

 

这具诱人的年轻肉体，从来没有被丈夫以外的人触碰过，如今却要……】

 

「你……你给我等一下……」

 

「又怎么了？」

 

「有哪里不对，不，哪里都不对吧？？？为什么是这种展开？？？已经完全从灵异小说变成色情小说了！」

 

「你以为十六岁人妻的设定是为了灵异吗？」

 

「………………」

 

【“嗯、……！不要……停下来……”

 

看不到侵犯自己的那个东西的脸，无法逃离，无法躲避，阿飞奋力挣扎着，仍然被牢牢束缚在原地，只能被迫接受对方的玩弄。

 

他年轻健康，性欲强盛，最近斯坎儿回家很晚，他们有很久没做了，他一直没有得到满足，如今阴茎被别人握在手里来回抚弄，湿润的后穴里也捅进了两根手指，在里面翻搅抽插着，他很快有了感觉，哭声里也多出了一些夹杂着春意的呻吟。

 

“啊啊……不、不要……别碰我……呜呜……”

 

他含糊不清地哭喊着丈夫的名字，然而身后的那个怪物没有一丝动容，在玩得他射了一次之后，无视他的哭叫，牢牢握住他的手腕，压下他乱踢的双腿，抱着他赤裸的屁股慢慢插了进去。

 

“……滚开……放开我……唔嗯！……”

 

他的身体在丈夫的调教下，无论被怎样对待都会获得快感。少年鲜嫩的乳尖被这个陌生人色情地揉捏着，颤颤巍巍地立了起来，下身也因为胸前的刺激持续不断地涌出甜蜜的淫液，沾湿了自己的股沟。他急促地喘息着，湿滑的肠道紧紧包裹住侵入者的阴茎，饱涨的龟头一次次摩擦着他的前列腺，刮过软滑的穴肉，操得他只能发出一连串甜腻的呜咽。

 

“对不起……啊啊、好棒、唔……对、对不起……”

 

被强迫着摆出趴跪的姿势接受丈夫以外的人的强奸，明明只应该有屈辱和痛苦，但是随着身后阴茎的进进出出，阿飞的挣扎越来越微弱。尽管这并非出自他的本意，他仍然背叛了自己的丈夫。他低低地抽泣着，语无伦次地道着歉：“对不起……”】

 

「……」

 

「带土，你哭了吗？」

 

「没有！眼睛里进沙子了而已！」

 

「你是我见过的第一个会因为这种情节流泪的人。」

 

「什么？正常人都会难过吧。」

 

「不，正常人只会兴奋……」

 

【不知道这场强奸持续了多久，等到阿飞恢复意识，他好好地躺在榻榻米上，脸上还残留着未干的泪痕。

 

墙壁上的那个洞已经消失了。

 

是梦吗？

 

他高兴得差点流下泪来，然而低头一看，他的下半身一片狼藉，双腿微微颤抖着，穴口被操得合都合不拢，屁股里也被灌满了精液，稍稍一动里面的液体就涌动着不停往外流。

 

不是梦……

 

他甚至来不及起身去收拾自己，门口传来了钥匙在门锁里转动的轻响，随之响起的是斯坎儿的声音：“我回来了。”】

 

「接下来怎么样了？」

 

「那是明晚的故事了，早点睡吧。」

 

「你是故意的吧，卡卡西……」

 

「不要把我想得那么坏嘛。晚安。」

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
